


Batty Being

by obaewankenope (rexthranduil)



Series: Absconding with Harry verse [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Gen, M/M, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Severus Snape Being a Bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexthranduil/pseuds/obaewankenope
Summary: “What seems to be bothering you, dear?” Aziraphale asks.“A certain batty being,” Crowley replies.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Absconding with Harry verse [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1399645
Comments: 23
Kudos: 380





	Batty Being

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by this ask on tumblr:  
>  _Crowley and aziraphale finding out about snape being an asshole to harry during classes/overhear him saying smth busted to harry ___

It’s not that they don’t _expect_ Snape to be an arse to Harry, Crowley one-hundred-percent expects Snape to be an arse to Harry at some point. The grumpy bastard makes _Hastur_ seem good-natured sometimes.

So yeah, Crowley expects Snape to be an arse to their son, he just doesn’t expect him to say what he _does._

Aziraphale is being an angel, as usual, and has taken it upon himself to make sure some miserably failing students don’t fail miserably. That means Crowley has some time to himself between classes and he takes happy advantage of that fact to go _snoop._

Snooping is not a good thing and is thus evil so Crowley is _technically_ doing his job as a demon. The fact that he’s snooping around the dungeons so he can eavesdrop on Harry’s potions class is _irrelevant._

The road to hell is paved with good intentions after all.

It’s because he’s listening to the class as a whole rather than just Harry that Crowley hears the absolute shit Snape spits at his _son._

"Of course, Potter, you would think yourself above paying attention in class,” Snape says with that drawl he has that Crowley is sort of impressed by. It sounds so _evil._ He’s a little jealous. “Using your fame and popularity to avoid responsibility. So very like your father.”

Now, to be fair, it’s less _what_ Snape says than _the way_ he says it. That last word, ‘father’ is spat out with such hatred, such vitriol that Crowley goes completely still against the wall he’s leaning on.

Snape’s tone is so far beyond disdain it runs headlong into outright hatred. Hatred that isn’t limited to Harry’s deceased father, not when Harry looks so like James Potter.

Crowley gets hatred, he does. He hates a lot of things, a lot of people, and more. But he will never, can never, hate a child for reasons that belong to their parent.

Crowley doesn’t barge into the classroom and absolutely _destroy_ Snape but he really, _really_ wants to.

First, however, he needs to go talk to his angel and they need to figure out how to handle Snape together. Killing the bastard is, unfortunately, something Crowley can’t do since he rarely has caused the end of a life.

Not because he can’t—he absolutely can, Crowley is a _demon,_ he can kill humans, no problem—but because he doesn’t _want_ to.

Aziraphale would call that _nice_ of him.

He finds the angel just leaving the little study group he runs in the library. Together they head to the Great Hall for lunch, shoulders close enough to touch, as usual.

“What seems to be bothering you, dear?” Aziraphale asks.

“A certain batty being,” Crowley replies, proud of the pun.

Aziraphale looks at him. “Oh?” He asks, looking delightfully innocent. “Does this being require some of our combined attention, or is it a creature that is unworthy of that much attention?”

Crowley smirks. “I think it’d be a bit of a privilege really,” he replies, looking at Aziraphale, “that the batty being deserves for their _dedication.”_

Aziraphale nods, eyes twinkling. “Of course, dear,” he says, as they reach the Great Hall. “And how has Harry been thus far today? I haven’t seen him or his delightful friends yet.”

They both look over at the Gryffindor table in unison, picking out the sight of their son sitting between his friends. He seems happy enough but Crowley can tell there’s a thread of anger and hurt in Harry.

The batty being definitely isn’t getting off easy for that, Crowley decides. Judging by the little frown on his angels face, Aziraphale agrees.

Up at the staff table, Severus Snape feels a chill run down his spine; one that he often experienced when kneeling before the Dark Lord just before a bout of crucio. He has the sense that he’s the focus of some _thing_ that is Not At All Happy With Him Right Now And Is Going To Let Him Know That Unequivocally.

He’s right.

**Author's Note:**

> Rip Snape. Not.
> 
> Comments and kudos sustain me. My tumblr is: [obaewankenope](https://obaewankenope.tumblr.com)


End file.
